Gerudo
Gerudo a a major race featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They are a race of desert-dwelling humans, who are primarily made up of females. However, a male is born every one hundred years. History The origin of the Gerudo race is unknown, though some have theorized that they were descended from Groose or Gondo from the events involving the Skyward Sword. They are absent throughout most of the Unified Era until the events involving the Ocarina of Time, where they had established a society in the Gerudo Valley. They must have settled there several hundred years before, as the Gerudo Fortress and Desert Colossus were already constructed when the game began. The ancient predecessors of the Gerudo are said to have constructed the Spirit Temple. The Child Era After the imprisonment of Ganondorf, the Gerudo were left without a king. Presumably, Ganondorf's second-in-command, Nabooru, took control of the tribe and lead them after that. However, before the events involving the Twilight Princess, the Gerudo disappear leaving only the abandoned Arbiter's Grounds. In later years, during the events involving the Four Swords Adventures, the Gerudo return, as a peaceful tribe, having shed their reputation of thieves for a pleasant and mutually beneficial relationship with Hyrule. However, they had abandoned the Gerudo Fortress and instead live in simple tents. Termina The Gerudo are also present in the land of Termina, where they are pirates living in the Great Bay area. The history of the Terminian Gerudo is unknown, though they do not seem to have had a recent king the way Hyrulian Gerudo had Ganondorf. They are much crueler and have an even poorer relationship with the other races of Termina and Clock Town than Hyrule's Gerudo had with Hyrulians. The Adult Era Whether or not the Gerudo survived the Great Flood of Hyrule is unclear, however, Ganondorf speaks as if they had all perished in the flood. However, the pirate Jolene from during the events involving the Phantom Hourglass is heavily reminiscent of a Gerudo in appearance, occupation, and fighting style, and may be a descendant of the presumably deceased race. The Downfall Era After the Imprisoning War, almost all the Gerudo have vanished. Twinrova and Ganondorf are the only known survivors, as seen during the events involving the Oracles of Seasons and Ages. In this era, it seems the Gerudo died out shortly before these events. Appearance Gerudo typically have round ears, a prominent nose, dark skin, amber or gold eyes, and red hair tied up into a ponytail. Their skin color varies between a common light brown and an olive-green version seen on Twinrova and Ganondorf, though their skin may be darker due to age. They tend to be taller and sturdier than humans and Hylians. Female Gerudo generally wear a strapless bandeau top, loose-fitting pants, and small, simple shoes. The color of their clothing often denotes rank or role within their society, with guards typically dressed in purple or white and warriors clothed in red. Many Gerudo also wear some form of jewelry, most commonly a gemstone diadem on the forehead, and carry weapons. Culture Being a warrior race, the Gerudo have been shown to use weapons such as glaives, dual scimitar swords and bow and arrows. During the events involving the Ocarina of Time, they are capable of being equestrians. In Termina though, they prefer to use boats since their pirates. Generally, they have been shown to be a somewhat reclusive race that does not take well to outsiders on their territory, which in Hyrule constitutes the whole desert area. Though not without nobility, they've mostly been depicted as thieves to the other races. The Gerudo appreciate talent when they see it and do accept non-Gerudo among their ranks if they manage to prove themselves. Trivia Lore * The Gerudo have their own alphabet. * Since the Gerudo are almost entirely made up of females, many Gerudo go to Hyrule Castle Town to find mates. This means that Half-Gerudo exist. * Gerudo society is heavily inspired by Arabic, Spanish and Amazon culture. Category:Legend of Zelda Races Category:Races